$ { {2} \times \left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {3} \\ {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{2}\times{4} \\ {2}\times{3} \\ {2}\times{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{8} \\ {6} \\ {8}\end{array}\right]}$